The Forest Behind The Door
by ReAnne2313Ulquiorra and Rico
Summary: Pernahkah kau menemukan sebuah pintu yang begitu kau buka terdapat hutan ajaib yang penuh dengan berbagai keajaiban dimana di dalamnya tak ada kesedihan ataupun penderitaan seperti di alam nyata? Kau akan masuk ke sana atau...? Anne n Relya here! R n R?


"Manusia..."

"Ada manusia!"

"Hah! Manusia!"

Suara-suara itu saling bersahutan. Tepat di depanku. Berasal dari makhluk-makhluk aneh yang wujudnya–seharusnya–hanya bisa ditemui dalam buku-buku dongeng. Wujud yang seharusnya tidak nyata.

Mungkin, ini memang tidak nyata.

* * *

><p><strong>BLEACH © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Warning : AU, maybe OOC, Hiyori's POV**

**Don't like, just don't read !**

**Happy reading, minna…^^**

.

.

.

**The Forest Behind The Door**

**by**

**Reanne2313 Ulquiorra and Rico**

* * *

><p>Usiaku telah menginjak sebelas tahun. Satu kursi di SMP telah menantiku. Bagiku, aku sudah besar. Sekalipun banyak yang tak berpikir demikian, namun aku tetap menganggap diriku sudah besar. Jadi, rasanya sah-sah saja kalau aku menganggap pemandangan di depan mataku ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.<p>

Ayolah, aku paham perbedaan antara dongeng dan kenyataan. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil―atau balita―yang akan terperangah melihat sebuah keanehan. Ketika logikaku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan pemandangan di hadapanku, sudah seharusnya aku merespon dengan suatu tindakan. Benar, kan?

Tapi sekarang, kenapa aku hanya terdiam? Napasku tertahan. Tangan kananku masih menggenggam kenop pintu yang baru saja kubuka. Kedua kakiku tak mau bergerak. Apakah sinkronisasi di antara rangka gerakku sudah putus?

Oh, tidak. Ini akan menjadi lebih buruk. Sepasang mataku hanya bisa menatap seekor—atau mungkin sesuatu—terbang ke arahku. Bentuknya seperti naga dalam sebuah buku yang pernah kubaca. Hanya saja dia berwarna biru, dan ukurannya cuma sebesar Riyalgo–anjing _chihuahua_ peliharaan temanku.

Dan, dia bisa berbicara. Jelas? _Dia bisa berbicara_. Dalam bahasa yang kumengerti, pula.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kamu bisa datang ke sini?" tanyanya.<p>

Tak salah lagi. Meskipun masih tak yakin, tapi ini jelas hanya mimpi. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku dan penghuni negeri dongeng ini menggunakan bahasa yang sama?

"Datang... ke... sini?" kataku ragu. Kedua alisku mengernyit, menandakan kebingungan tak bertepi. Entah harus takut, gembira atau bagaimana. Aku benar-benar bingung!

"Iya, kenapa kamu bisa datang ke hutan ini?" tanya naga biru itu, lagi, dengan suara cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga.

Kerutan di dahiku bertambah.

Hutan?

Rasanya telingaku tak bermasalah. Jika aku tak salah menangkap artikulasi dari kata-kata makhluk itu, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang memberondong benakku kini.

Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? Lebih tepatnya lagi, kenapa hutan ini bisa ada di belakang rumah? Bukankah seharusnya hanya ada bunga-bunga yang ditanam oleh tukang kebun, di belakang rumahku?

Naga biru mungil itu masih mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya di hadapanku. Sementara di belakangnya, tersebar warna hijau memenuhi segala penjuru. Pepohonan besar―sangat besar―tumbuh menjulang. Daun-daunnya lebat, dengan beberapa sulur menjuntai dari dalamnya. Ini membuatku teringat film Tarzan yang videonya kutonton minggu lalu. Tanahnya pun tertutupi oleh rerumputan dan beberapa akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah.

* * *

><p>Aku masih belum bergerak. Tidak bisa, tepatnya. Sementara itu, seekor―sesuatu―lagi makhluk aneh datang mendekat. Kali ini bentuknya seperti kentang.<p>

Iya, seperti kentang. Hanya saja tiga kali lebih besar dari kentang yang biasa kumakan. Warnanya pun coklat. Kentang yang ini punya dua tangan dan dua kaki dengan ukuran mungil. Matanya bulat besar. Dan saat dia berada tepat di depanku, dari punggungnya keluar sayap―seperti sayap capung―yang mengepak dengan gerakan cepat berkali-kali. Makhluk itu menyejajarkan dirinya dengan naga berwarna biru.

"Manusia, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan hingga kamu datang ke hutan ini?" tanya Si Kentang.

"Eh?" Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Hiyori, sedang apa kamu di sana? Cepat sarapan!" suara Mama membuatku spontan menarik kenop pintu yang sedari tadi masih kupegang. Daun pintu pun tertutup.

"Ayo, jangan bengong! Mama sudah terlambat ke kantor!" Mama berteriak lagi. Seperti biasa.

"Tapi, Ma," aku mencoba menarik perhatian Mama. "Di belakang sana ada hutan," lanjutku

Sayangnya, Mama masih tidak menoleh. Dia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hutan apalagi, sih? Kamu makin lama seperti papamu saja, makin aneh! Cepat sarapan!" dia justru kian menggerutu.

Aku menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuka pintu itu lagi untuk membuktikan pada Mama. Tapi aku tidak mau diteriaki lagi. Jadi, lebih baik aku menuruti Mama dan segera menuju meja makan.

* * *

><p>"DIAM!"<p>

Aku membuka mata. Suara teriakan itu membuatku terbangun. Dengan sepasang mata yang masih mengantuk, kulirik jam weker di samping tempat tidurku. Jam sebelas malam, begitu yang tertera di sana.

Aku berjingkat-jingkat menuruni tangga. Suara pertengkaran Mama dan Papa―yang telah menjadi hal lumrah bagiku―membuatku tidak bisa tidur kembali. Jadi, kuputuskan pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi kerongkonganku yang mulai kering ini dengan air, sekaligus mengintip mereka berdua.

Aku sudah sampai pada anak tangga paling bawah. Tangga itu berada di lorong kecil yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan dapur. Mama dan Papa berada di ruang makan. Dan mereka belum berhenti bertengkar.

Masih berjingkat lagi menuju dapur. Saat menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas yang baru kuambil dari rak piring, mataku tertuju pada sebuah pintu.

Pintu itu, pintu yang seharusnya menuju ke halaman belakang rumah. Namun, tadi pagi, pintu itu justru mengantarku menuju ke sebuah hutan dongeng.

Dan jujur saja, aku jadi ingin mencobanya lagi. Mungkin cukup mengherankan lantaran aku tampak tidak takut pada hal-hal yang tidak biasa, seperti hutan yang dipenuhi mahkluk-makhluk aneh itu. Aku hanya Ingin tahu. Penasaran, tentu saja.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mendekat. Kuputar kuncinya perlahan, agar tidak terdengar oleh Mama dan Papa, lalu membuka pintu itu.

Sungguh, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hei, kamu datang lagi!"

Seperti sebelumnya, naga biru itu menyambutku lagi. Kali ini dia sedang terbang bersama naga lain yang berwarna kuning. Temannya, mungkin.

"Wah, ada manusia," seru naga kuning itu dengan nada gembira. Kelihatan jelas bahwa ia sedang senang.

Kuputar kedua bola mataku menyapu pemandangan yang tgerhampar di hadapanku. Sepertinya sedang ada pesta di hutan ini. Makhluk-makhluk anehnya bertambah banyak, jauh lebih banyak dari yang kulihat tadi pagi. Dan walau langit gelap yang menaungi hutan mencerminkan tanda-tanda malam hari, hutan ini terang oleh kilau sinar dari ribuan kunang-kunang.

Ternyata di dunia dongeng, juga ada kunang-kunang yang―tunggu dulu. Memangnya benar di dunia dongeng ada kunang-kunang?

Kutajamkan lagi penglihatanku. Dan ketika kenyataan merangsek masuk ke seluruh saraf di otakku, mataku terbelalak.

"Haahh?" aku terperangah.

Hei, itu bukan kunang-kunang! Setidaknya bukan kunang-kunang biasa. Mereka berwujud seperti manusia, tapi memiliki sayap seperti kunang-kunang. Sinar terang memancar dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah mata mereka yang hanya ada satu.

Aku ulangi, hanya ada satu!

* * *

><p>"Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya naga biru, sementara aku masih terkaget-kaget melihat wujud kunang-kunang itu.<p>

Kurapatkan bibirku yang entah sudah berapa lama terbuka. Mulutku terasa kering. Dan bisa kurasakan liur yang kuteguk terasa pahit.

"Bergabung?" tanyaku pelan.

Naga biru itu mengangguk, diikuti dengan gerakan yang sama dari temannya yang berwarna kuning.

"Iya, kami sedang pesta."

Pantas dari tadi suasana hutan ini tampak meriah. Rupanya dugaanku benar. Di sini sedang ada pesta. Tapi, haruskah aku ikut bergabung?

"Hyourinmaru, jangan ajak manusia sembarangan!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar ketika aku akhirnya masih terpaku di ambang pintu. Sekelebat bayangan kulihat muncul dari balik pohon, mendekatiku. Tampaknya dialah pemilik suara tadi. Diluar dugaan, ternyata dia manusia sepertiku. Diam-diam aku mendesah lega dalam hati.

Rupanya ada juga manusia di hutan ini. Berarti aku bukan anak aneh, kan? Dan hutan ini memang benar-benar ada, kan? Sebanyak apapun akal sehat yang dilanggar, tapi hutan ini bukan sekedar khayalanku. Terlebih, aku tidak pernah mengkhayalkan apapun.

Anak itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Sedikit tidak suka dengan kehadiranku, kurasa. Dia seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih. Mungkin seusiaku. Ah, bukan, tampaknya dia sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"Kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum masuk ke hutan ini!" sergah anak laki-laki itu. Mata _emerald_-nya melirik sesaat ke arahku.

"Lho, kenapa memangnya?" sungut naga biru yang ternyata bernama Hyourinmaru itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada Hyourinmaru. "Kamu mau kejadian Lilynette terulang?" balasnya sedikit tajam.

Ekspresi Hyourinmaru berubah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyahut pelan. "Tidak."

* * *

><p>Sepertinya, ada suatu peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di hutan ini. Dan bukan sifatku untuk acuh terhadap suatu misteri. Maka, aku pun bertanya.<p>

"Lilynette? Siapa Lilynette?"

Sekarang, anak laki-laki itu menoleh padaku. "Lilynette adalah anak perempuan yang masuk hutan ini dengan terburu-buru."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" kejarku ingin tahu.

"Dia tersihir menjadi _Kukka_," Hyourinmaru yang menjawab.

Rasa penasaranku kian membabi-buta.

"_Kukka_? Apa itu? Kenapa dia bisa tersihir? Siapa yang menyihir?"

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali," celetuk naga berwarna kuning. Aku hanya tersenyum masam membalasnya.

Anak laki-laki itu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Kemudian ia memulai penjelasannya.

"_Kukka_ adalah sejenis bunga di hutan ini. Dan Lilynette tersihir oleh hutan ini karena dia terus menangis teringat keluarganya."

Aku menaikkan sudut alisku. "Sepertinya tempat ini menyeramkan. Apa salahnya teringat keluarga? Apa dia tidak bisa pulang?"

"Karena itu tadi aku bilang, kamu harus berpikir dua kali sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Apalagi menjadi bagian dari hutan ini." Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

"Hutan ini menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan, asal kamu tidak teringat terus pada dunia asalmu. Hutan tidak suka itu." Tatapannya menerawang ke langit. Hanya sejenak, karena setelah itu kembali terarah kepadaku.

"Sekali kamu masuk ke dalam hutan ini dan menutup pintu itu, kamu tidak akan bisa keluar lagi," tegasnya.

* * *

><p>Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa, dari cara dia menatap, terasa ada sesuatu dari tatapan itu. Seperti ada pesan tersembunyi yang berusaha ia sampaikan. Dan kecurigaan ini membuatku menarik kesimpulan yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di benakku.<p>

Anak laki-laki ini, dia pasti berasal dari dunia yang sama denganku.

Hyourinmaru berayun di udara. Suara kepakan sayapnya membuat pemikiranku yang sempat tersita kembali fokus. "Tampaknya kamu ingin masuk ke hutan ini," katanya.

Aku menoleh pada Hyourinmaru, sekilas, lalu memandang anak laki-laki itu lagi. "Apa kamu tidak ingin kembali?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa. "Buat apa? Dulu aku selalu dipukuli oleh ibuku. Jadi, buat apa aku kembali?" sahutnya sinis. Dugaanku tepat. Anak ini memang manusia. Dan dia berasal dari dunia yang sama denganku.

Mulutku terbuka. Aku ingin menyahuti ucapannya. Namun sebelum satu kata pun kulontarkan, sebuah hardikan terlanjur menyelak.

"Hiyori! Mau kemana kamu malam-malam?"

Aku menoleh. Terkejut. Papa sudah berdiri di depan lorong. Kemeja kerja yang dipakainya berantakan. Pasti Papa baru saja pulang sebelum ia dan Mama mulai bertengkar. Reflek, kutarik kenop pintu yang―tanpa sadar―masih kugenggam. Kuharap Papa tak menyaksikan semuanya. Kuharap Papa tidak melihat dengan siapa aku berbicara.

"Nggak kemana-mana, Pa," jawabku pelan.

"Lalu buat apa kamu buka pintu? Cepat, tidur!"

Aku menghela napas bosan, dalam keheningan setelah Papa berlalu. Hatiku terasa sesak saat sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benakku. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak bisa kutujukan pada siapa pun. Hanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa Papa dan Mama hanya bisa berteriak?

Aku tertegun. Rasanya, hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagiku.

* * *

><p>Hutan itu sudah tak ada. Hanya pendar lampu dari halaman belakang yang terlihat ketika aku membuka pintu itu. Dunia di baliknya lenyap tak berbekas Dan tak kusangka, aku merasa kehilangan lantaran tak menemukannya lagi. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menutup pintu dan segera meninggalkan dapur, sebelum Papa membentak lagi.<p>

Tidak, Papa memang tidak membentakku. Tapi yang selanjutnya kudengar adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari bentakan Papa atau hardikan Mama.

"KITA CERAI!" teriakan Mama terdengar. "Kamu bawa Hiyori!" lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan suara keras. Aku terdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa aku harus membawanya? Kamu kan ibunya!" Yang ini suara Papa. Dan dia sedang menyatakan penolakan. Penolakan atas diriku, anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau! Kamu kan ayahnya, sudah seharusnya kamu menghidupi dia!" Mama tak mau kalah.

Dan sebelum suara Papa memperpanjang pertengkaran itu, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan kerap kali tak pernah kuhiraukan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini, pertengkaran mereka menyertakan keberadaanku. Dan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

* * *

><p>Jujur saja, aku memang ingin diakui. Aku memang ingin mereka sadar bahwa seorang Hiyori adalah anak yang lahir dari buah cinta mereka. Setidaknya, mereka pernah saling mencintai, kan? Jika sekarang sudah tidak lagi, aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti. Tapi apakah dengan saling mengatakan bahwa sudah tidak saling mencintai, itu bisa menghapuskan keberadaanku? Tidak, kan?<p>

Ah, sudahlah. Kuhapus lelehan hangat di pipiku. Aku yakin, mataku pasti sudah sangat bengkak lantaran terlalu banyak menangis. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang gelap. Bayangan pepohonan yang tertimpa cahaya bulan menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela. Mereka bergoyang searah tiupan angin. Tampak sangat bebas. Membuatku iri.

Aku juga ingin seperti itu.

_"... dulu aku selalu dipukuli oleh ibuku. Jadi, buat apa aku kembali?"_

Tiba-tiba saja, ucapan anak laki-laki di hutan itu melintas di kepalaku. Dan kuakui, dia benar.

Ya, pemikirannya benar. Dia tidak perlu kembali. Dia tidak perlu mengulangi kehidupan lamanya jika ia bisa mendapat kehidupan yang baru.

Sebuah niat terasa mengakar kuat di hatiku. Dengan bergegas, aku turun dari tempat tidur. Keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, dan menuju dapur. Kali ini aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Seratus persen yakin!

Aku tak perlu berpikir kenop pintu itu dengan erat, lalu kubuka.

CKLEK!

"Halo lagi!"

Hyourinmaru, Si Naga Biru, menyambutku ramah. Dia selalu ada di sini, di saat aku membuka pintu. Mungkin dialah penjaga pintu penghubung antara dunia nyata dan hutan dongeng. Dapat kurasakan seseorang di dalam diriku bersorak. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan begitu senang karena disambut dengan baik.

"Halo..." balasku.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan kembali lagi. Apa kamu sudah yakin? Aku tidak mau disalahkan Toushirou, lho!" ucap Hyorinmaru.

"Toushirou? Anak laki-laki yang semalam?" tanyaku. Setelah naga itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, aku kembali berkata, "Jangan khawatir, aku benar-benar yakin sekarang!" tegasku.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Dan tutup pintu itu." Hyorinmaru menyingkir, seolah memberikanku jalan.

Kugerakkan kakiku melangkahi ambang pintu. Rumput-rumput yang menyembul dari tanah terasa menggelitik kaki. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Aku sudah diberikan jalan, maka aku akan menapaki jalan itu.

Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, aku menarik kenop pintu. Perlahan, daun pintu berwarna coklat muda itu pun bergerak menutup.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita duduk di meja makan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa suasana hatinya sedang sangat tidak baik. Dengan gusar, ia menatap jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi menandakkan bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Hiyori! Cepat sarapan, Mama sudah terlambat!"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Tampaknya ia harus menjerit lagi.

"Hiyori!"

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Hiyori! Kemana anak itu, sih!"

Wanita itu pun bangkit. Kekesalannya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia pun melangkah cepat menuju sebuah kamar. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, dibukanya pintu kamar dengan kasar. Hardikan telah menggantung diujung lidahnya.

"Hiyori! Kamu ti―"

Namun hardikan itu tak pernah selesai. Wanita itu terdiam. Keningnya berkerut heran. Berkali-kali ia mengedarkan bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, keadaan tetap tak berubah.

Kamar itu telah kosong.

-FIN-

Haaaiiiii. minna-san, lama tak berjumpa. Selamat datang di fic kedua kami. Ah, maaf kami baru bisa publish lagi. Kesibukan kami yang menggila di dunia nyata telah membuat kami... err, lupa kalau punya rumah ketiga yang harus kami urus. Collab ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf telah lama tak muncul di hadapan kalian semua. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Ok, tanpa banyak bicara lagi... bolehkah kami meminta sepucuk **review** sebagai oleh-oleh?


End file.
